The disclosure relates to magnetic bearings. More particularly, the disclosure relates to electromagnetic bearings utilized in turbomachines.
A well-developed art exists in active magnetic bearings. US Patent Application Publication 2011/0163622A1, published Jul. 7, 2011, discloses an electromagnetic bearing providing radial and axial support. For axial support, the stator has a pair of opposite axial poles are joined at an outer diameter (OD) by an axial back iron. An axial coil circumferentially wraps inboard of the back iron and creates a flux path through the axial poles and back iron with an inboard gap between the axial poles spanned by an actuator target formed by a rotor lamination stack within the gap.
Radially inboard of the axial coil, the stator comprises a radial actuator pole assembly formed by a lamination stack. This lamination stack has a full annulus outer ring portion and a plurality of radially-inward projections each of which is wrapped by an associated radial control coil. Adjacent the radial actuator pole assembly at opposite axial ends thereof, sandwiched between the radial actuator pole assembly and the axial poles, are a pair of permanent magnetic rings.
A pair of radial flux loops are created at opposite sides proceeding radially from the actuator target through the radial pole assembly, turning axially outboard through the permanent magnet and then radially inboard through the associated axial pole, turning back axially inward to enter the end of the actuator target and then turning back radially outward. Thus, a pair of radial fluxes of opposite sign are encircled by the axial flux loop.
Another four-radial-pole radial bearing configuration involves flux paths that pass radially and circumferentially rather than axially. In this configuration, switching can be between several conditions. One group involves flux paths with a central diametric leg through one opposed pair of poles and two circumferential legs passing circumferentially through the back iron around the respective poles of the other pair. The two pairs thus create two possible such paths with two possible directions for each path. Additionally another group involves a first flux path leg passing radially through one pole, turning circumferentially to pass through the back iron to one of the two adjacent poles and then returning back radially through that adjacent pole to meet the first leg in the shaft.